Once upon a time
by TheNewKid04
Summary: Proof that once upon a time doesn't always mean happiness! a story that can be emotional if you really get into it.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time… isn't that how every story begins? You can be sure that by the end of the story you can read the very familiar sentence, and they lived happily ever after. Well, if you are used to that sort of fairy tale, welcome to a new beginning! Inuyasha will begin with once upon a time, but will he end with they lived happily ever after? Why don't you read on and find out for yourself…

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a little girl in a forest, (now I know that there was a little girl because I met her, and she told me everything that happened so this is true) who just loved walking around the trees and smelling all of the flowers. One day, she went a little too far and heard some voices. She hid in the shrubs nearby and waited till the voices got closer to look through the leaves. On the path she had previously been walking on, she spotted six figures. They were all different shapes and sizes. Three of them looked like humans but the other three looked like animals. The first human looked like a monk; the second like a demon slayer and the third one looked like a weirdly dressed priestess. In the three animal looking figures, she spotted a dog that walked on two feet, some sort of white wolf with three tales and a very small fox looking child who walked on his two feet. The little girl who had never seen demons before in her life, because she lived in a sacred town protected by the town's ancestors, was a little frightened. She sat in the shrub and waited till they went away, hoping that they wouldn't find her.

-I smell something, said Inuyasha suddenly.

-What can it be? I don't sense any jewel shards, said Kagome alarmed.

The girl heard their voices but decided to stay still. Inuyasha put out his arm and everybody stopped walking. He slowly walked towards the shrub. The closer he got, the more frightened the girl was. When he got at reaching distance, he noticed a fresh footprint in the ground. He was about to use his iron reaver soul stealer when Kagome stopped him.

-What did you do that for? He yelled.

-Look, she said softly pointing beside the shrub.

Inuyasha looked beside it and saw the back of a little girl. Kagome gently moved forward and moved the leaves. The little girl looked up at her with a frightened look.

-It's alright, we won't hurt you, said Kagome reassuringly.

Kagome held out her hand as the little girl took and crawled out of the shrub.

-Are you lost? Ask Kagome.

The little girl shook her head.

-Do you want us to take you back home? Ask Sango.

Again, the little girl shook her head. Annoyed now, Inuyasha started to get impatient by the little girls attitude.

-Why are we wasting our time here? She doesn't want any of our help, he said.

-Inuyasha, said Kagome in an irritated voice.

-Kagome, please don't say it, I'm sor…

-SIT! She screamed.

Inuyasha fell to the ground, which just made him angrier.

-If you're not going to be patient enough to listen to this little girl, I would suggest that you go wait somewhere else, finished Kagome.

Inuyasha grunted and stayed where he was standing. The little girl looked up at the sky and saw that all was getting darker. She started to pull away from Sango and Kagome who were both trying to help her. Sango noticed and wondered what was wrong but didn't say anything.

-I have to go, she said gently.

This little girl was no ordinary girl. When she was young, a witch had cursed her so that every night, if she didn't go through a special ritual, she would turn into a flesh eating demon. When she was in this state, she had no control over her mind whatsoever.

-I have to go, I have to go, she kept repeating.

-Where do you have to go? Asked Sango alarmed.

The little girl broke free out of Sango and Kagome's grasp and ran through the trees. Kagome and Sango ran after her. Close behind them, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo and Quilala followed. The little girl kept running until she got into a clearing. She knew that it was too late and that the guardian ancestor's wouldn't let her back into the town. When Sango and Kagome emerged into the clearing, what they saw, they will never forget. The little girl was in the middle of a transformation that she couldn't escape from. She was surrounded by a shiny blue light. When her transformation was complete, there was a terrifying roar and everybody fell to the ground covering there ears as the roar turned into a shriek. While everybody was busy trying to escape from the piercing sound, the demon grabbed Kagome and ran away.

* * *

Now I know, that was not a very happy ending but, I warned you! If you want me to continue writing this story, I am hoping to get a couple of reviews. That way I won't be writing a story at 11:00 at night for no reason! So review me and I just might continue this story. Thank you in advance! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm continuing this story because one talented writer begged me to continue it. So without further ado, this chapter is for you GodOfFlame101!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. There will be a couple fictional characters that I created.

* * *

**Once upon a time**

**Chapter 2: A bad start**

_While everybody was busy trying to escape from the piercing sound, the demon grabbed Kagome and ran away._

Kagome was long gone before anybody knew what was happening. When the scream stopped, everybody except for Inuyasha stood up in shock. How could a beautiful innocent child turn into such a hideous beast? Inuyasha being a dog had a very sensitive hearing. He was still rolling on the ground, holding his delicate dog ears and groaning in pain when Miroku realized that he should probably help him up. He bent over and told Inuyasha that the demon was gone. Inuyasha looked at him, his ears still ringing, with a deathly stare. Miroku suddenly regretted having mentioned this news to Inuyasha.

-You let that filthy demon take off with Kagome? Asked Inuyasha very slowly, trying to keep in his anger.

Miroku looked at him with a scared smile.

-Now now Inuyasha, let's not jump to conclusions. That was a very loud scream; anybody would've been knocked down such a noise. Kagome was gone by the time we realized what was going on, Explained Miroku.

-That's not the point. How could you let that demon get away?! Even worse how could you let it take Kagome away as well?

-Now don't you go blaming us for something you couldn't do either!

And the argument began. Miroku and Inuyasha were in a heated argument that nothing could have stopped. Shippo and Quilala stood there watching them pass the blame to one another, shaking their heads at the lack of maturity. Sango, not being able to handle this childish argument anymore decided that it was time to put an end to it.

-STOP IT! If you two just keep on arguing about who should have saved Kagome there's no way that we'll get to her in time! Yelled Sango over the entire ruckus that Inuyasha and Miroku were creating.

The argument stopped. Inuyasha didn't know what came over him. Was it because Kagome was kidnapped that he suddenly began to rage upon Miroku? He didn't understand what was happening to him. He was suddenly filled with this uncontrollable anger. Deciding that Sango was right and that it would just be a waste of time to let all of his rage out upon his friends, he took charge.

-We can follow Kagome's scent to find her, said Inuyasha.

Everybody followed, not wanting him to get mad again. If it weren't for Sango stopping the argument before, Inuyasha probably would have taken out the Tetsaigua to battle Miroku. Leading the small crew, he began to wonder. Why was he filled with such anger? Is it because of the thought that Kagome was taken hostage by some hideous demon? Was it because she was in danger and if they didn't save her time who knows what would happen to her? Whatever it was, Inuyasha swore to himself that he would take care of this demon once they found it. He didn't care about the demon being a little innocent girl. The thought that he was probably going to kill it made him feel much better.

-------------------------------------------

Kagome was sitting in the bottom of a dark cave when she awoke. The demon had kidnapped her and they had traveled most of the night. She slowly got up, head spinning a little, and headed towards the exit. When she got to the exit, she took a quick look at the surroundings. She had never traveled to this area with Inuyasha before. She had no idea where she was. It was dawn now. The sun was beginning to rise, very slowly. The landscaping was breathtaking. Kagome had never seen such a beautiful view. She heard a small noise behind her. She turned around and saw the little girl. Kagome didn't know what to do. This girl seemed so kind, but she also the very same girl who turned into a bloodthirsty demon that kidnapped her.

-Please, do not be afraid of me. I did not mean to take you away from your friends, said the little girl shyly.

Kagome just stood there, watching her closely.

-You shouldn't have followed me. I didn't want to hurt you or your friends, she continued.

-But you didn't hurt me.

-I know that now, but I could have killed you. I would take you back to your friends but, I don't know where we are, continued to explain the little girl.

-That's alright. Inuyasha will follow my scent and he'll find us. Then we can take you home as well.

-No, I cannot go home. They can't do anything for me there. All I want is help. Please, help me stop transforming into a demon, cried the little girl.

Kagome took her into her arms and hugged her. She silently made a promise to the little girl.

"When Inuyasha gets here, I promise to help you escape this curse…"


End file.
